White Rose
by pidaucy
Summary: Tenten menemukan setangkai mawar putih di lokernya. Benarkah asumsinya bahwa yang meletakan mawar putih itu Neji?/"AKU memang BUKAN orang yang MELETAKAN bunga itu di lokermu."/"A-apa... K-kau... KAU BOHONG!"/


_**Warning:**Fanon, AU, Fluff, maybe OOC, typo(s), etc._

* * *

**White Rose**

All Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

This Story © pidaucy

"Lalalala~" Gadis itu terus bersenandung sepanjang koridor sekolah yang tengah dilewatinya. Senyum tiada henti terkulum di bibir manisnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat setangkai mawar putih.

Terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu cokelat besar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak untuk mendorong pintu besar tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum yang masih terkembang, gadis itu pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan penuh buku tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali berhenti. Kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Merasa yakin, kedua manik kecokelatannya pun mulai menyusuri setiap meja di antara rak-rak buku tersebut. Mencari sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang telah membuatnya resah sepanjang malam dan sepanjang jam pelajaran, menunggu waktu istirahat kali ini.

'Itu dia!' batinnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu melangkah. Menuju salah satu meja baca di pojok ruang perpustakaan yang cukup luas tersebut.

"N-neji..," sapa sang gadis.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun segera mengalihkan kedua manik lavendernya dari buku, menatap sang gadis yang tengah berdiri gugup di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Duduk saja, Tenten," ujar sang pemuda, sebelum ia kembali menekuni bukunya.

Gadis manis berambut cokelat yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu kini terduduk dengan gugup di hadapan sang pemuda. Jemari mungilnya memainkan helaian rambutnya yang dicepol dua. Ia menggigit bibrinya. Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini. Belum pernah! Sungguh! Bahkan ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan kakak kelas super galak saat MOS pun, ia tak segugup ini.

"Ja-jadi...Neji..." sang gadis nampak tak menemukan kata-kata yang pas–menurutnya–untuk melanjutkan kalimat tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Neji itu menutup bukunya. Kedua manik lavendernya kini menatap sang gadis dengan intens.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Neji.

Sejenak sang gadis melongo. "Ada apa?" Tenten pun bertanya balik.

Tak seperti respon yang Tenten harapkan, Neji justru mengerutkan keningnya–pertanda makin bingung. Membuat gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Uhm...Mm...Tak adakah...yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Neji?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada berharap.

"Sampaikan?" Neji justru mengulang pertanyaannya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Y-ya...Atau...Uhm, menyatakan, atau mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin."

Respon diamnya Neji justru membuat gadis raut gadis itu semakin berubah kecewa. Senyum manis telah terhapus dari bibirnya. Tak tahu harus bicara apa, gadis itu pun hanya menunduk.

"Neji, apakah kau menyukai seorang gadis?" tanya Tenten, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyamarkan getar suaranya.

"Ya, tentu. Aku masih normal," jawab Neji tenang.

Tenten menggeleng kuat. "Bukan itu! Maksudku, apakah... ada gadis yang sedang kau sukai? Khususnya...di sekolah ini."

"Tentu, aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" raut wajah Tenten mulai berubah cerah.

"Tentu. kau sangat baik. Jika aku tak menyukaimu, tentu aku akan menjauhimu. Aku juga menyukai Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Matsuri. Kurasa semua gadis di sekolah ini baik, aku menyukai mereka. Mereka semua teman baikku."

Dan seketika itu, raut wajah Tenten pun kembali berubah muram. "Neji... Apakah...apakah kau...k-kau memahami...hanakotoba?" Kali ini, ia sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, maka ia pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Neji mengangguk. "Ya, tentu. Hinata mengajariku beberapa. Ia sering membantu Ino di toko bunganya."

"Lalu... apakah... apakah kau mengetahui... arti dari mawar putih?" Seiring kata yang keluar, air mata gadis itu pun semakin menggenang di pelupuknya, bahkan hampir tumpah.

"Ya."

"Lalu...lalu...APAKAH KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU?!" Tenten menggadahkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang manik lavender yang kini tengah menunjukan keterkejutan.

Belum sempat Neji menjawab, Tenten telah berseru lagi.

"K-kau... Kau yang meletakan mawar putih di lokerku, kan? Iya, kan, Neji? Lalu apa maksudnya?!" Tenten tak kuasa lagi meredam emosinya. Wajahnya memerah, menahan segala amarah yang bergemuruh dalam kekecewaannya.

"Bukan aku yang meletakan mawar putih itu di lokermu," jawab Neji santai.

"A-apa... K-kau... KAU BOHONG!"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan linangan air mata, gadis itu pun segera berlari menjauhi pemuda tersebut.

Tenten terus membatin dalam hatinya. Perasaan berkecamuk, semua menjadi satu. Disaat harapannya akan pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pandangan pertama itu mulai melambung tinggi, kenyataan justru begitu berkebalikan dari itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terhenti. Ya, terhenti, bukan berhenti. Terhenti karena sebuah tangan kekar yang dikenalnya menahannya. Tenten berbalik.

"AKU memang BUKAN orang yang MELETAKAN bunga itu di lokermu. Tapi bunga itu memang PEMBERIAN DARIKU," ucap Neji dengan penuh penekanan di beberapa kata. Kedua manik lavendernya bertatapan lurus dengan kedua manik cokelat di hadapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu..?" Tenten mendadak terdiam, bingung.

Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk meletakan bunga itu di lokermu." Ia lalu menatap kedua manik kecokelatan gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama diam. Dengan tatapan yang sama-sama menyiratkan berjuta macam arti. Perlahan, seulas senyum pun terkembang di bibir keduanya.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun." Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan yang meluncur lembut dari bibir sang gadis, sang pemuda pun merengkuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Suitt... Suitt..."

"Cieee!"

Kedua melepaskan pelukan. Mereka menoleh ke sekeliling. Entah dari mana dan kapan, kini puluhan teman-teman sekelas mereka telah mengerubungi mereka. Rona merah pun langsung mewarnai wajah mereka.

.

.

.

"HEII..! BEL MASUK SUDAH BERBUNYI LIMA BELAS MENIT YANG LALU! CEPAT MASUK KE KELAS KALIAN!"

"I-IYA, SENSEIII!"

.

.

.

Mereka semua pun lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas. Termasuk kedua tokoh mini drama manis itu.

Dan kini, tinggalah setangkai bunga itu di perpustakaan tersebut. Setangkai bunga kecil yang begitu berarti. Mawar putih, lambang ketulusan cinta.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**: Ini fic NejiTen pertamaku. Gomen ya, kalau terlalu OOC, atau apa :D

Akhir kata, silahkan tuangakan segala pendapat, kritik, serta saran minna-san di kotak Review ^^


End file.
